


Toying Pleasures

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Nakama, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp leaves a mysterious box in Nami's room that gives her more pleasure than she ever thought possible... then of course, he goes and does something she never expected. Rated M for a reason loves :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toying Pleasures

_Toying Pleasure  
_

Nami sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes as she yawned widely. It had been a grueling day aboard the ship. They had yet to see island and it had been almost three weeks, leaving everyone on the ship tetchy and staying in their own areas with the exception of meal times. The only person beside Robin that she could be with for any length of time was Usopp, and he was the reason she needed a glass of good wine and a long hot bath. Or perhaps a cold shower.

Even after the two years apart, Usopp was still the same jovial slightly cowardly man he had always been. Other than his obvious growth in physical strength, it had appeared not much had changed. However, as time had passed, it had become obvious just how much the boy... no, man, had changed. She had never known him to show any interest in her other than as a friend of comrade, so it caught her off guard, when, she caught him staring at her from under his eyelashes when he thought she was not looking.

Ever since she noticed him staring, Nami had begun to do some staring of her own. He had definitely grown in the last two years. He stood taller, his hair was longer and he was _handsomer_. There were evenings that they would take watch together and just sit and chat for hours on end, today had been one of those times. Today, he had been more touchy feely than normal. He had touched her hands and arms in soft caresses, and leaned over, pressing his front tightly against her back as he read over her shoulder from a book she was scanning.

She secretly loved the way he smelt and deep down she knew that he had realised that she was attracted to him. He'd have to be Luffy not to notice the casual flirtations she sent his way. When they had received word that Usopp's village had been attacked, she hid with him on the roof of the Crows Nest for an entire day. Allowing him to cry on her shoulder and sleep fitfully snuggled beside her. When they were about to go down, Usopp had grabbed her and pulled her tightly against his chest, kissing her cheek and forehead softly before sending her on her way.

She had felt a twitch of annoyance at that. She knew that he must have been embarrassed at how he had behaved, and was probably ashamed about how weak he thought he appeared, but Nami would have gladly helped him cope. If only he would have let her rather than turning her away. Then perhaps she would be in bed with him rather than heading to her room alone.

Upon entering her room, she found a closed cardboard box with her name on it laying in the middle of her and Robin's bed. She stared at it for a minute, confused as she did not remember seeing a box that big being delivered by the mail bird earlier that day, nor did she order anything that would be shipped to her.

Curiously she ran her nail over the paper tape on the box and undid the flaps, peering inside curiously. She had blinked for a moment before jumping back in shock, her hand on her heart. Nothing would have prepared her for what had been in the box... except maybe, reading the letter than had been beside it on the bed.

She cursed silently under her breath and sat on the edge of the bed, before opening up the letter.

_Hey Nami,_

_Sorry it took so long to get these to you. It couldn't be helped with the unexpected two year training we went on. I hope you enjoy these ;)._

_With love,_

_Usopp_

Nami placed the letter aside and peered into the box almost shyly. There were three pieces laying in their own cases on the bottom of the box. She reached into the box and grabbed the first case, pulling it out and placing it in her lap. It looked like one of those vibrators that offered clitoral stimulation. It was a stylized penis with a reversible rotating vibrator, that had a bead filled shaft and multi-speed vibrating clit tickler for stimulation.

She placed that one back in the box and picked up the next case, pulling off the sticky note that Usopp had attached to the top of it. _This one is has word command. Use the word_ Squirmy _to get it to start and_ Stop _to shut it off._ _Be careful with this one, the tongue on it is quite powerful._ It was in the shape of a mouth that you attached to your vagina using pieces of string that you tied to your legs. It seems like it uses the tongue to stimulate. Nami hummed in thought, and placed that one back in the box before pulling out the final item.

The final one was by far the most detailed and appealing of the three. It was a deep red vibrator with a very long shaft. It looked, in her opinion, to be the perfect size. Attached to its base was a clitoral stimulator, but there was also one for the anus as well. It appeared small and virtually painless. She smiled to herself, keeping the last one on the bed and placing the other two in her closet on the bottom so that Robin would not come across it.

She undressed, throwing on her silk nightgown before dimming the lights in the room and sitting on her side of the bed. Robin would be out of the room until late as she had night watch that evening. Nami took the vibrator from its box, placing the box on her nightstand and laying back against the soft comforter, sighing.

Nami ran her hands over her body as she rubbed her thighs together, sighing once again as she snuggled her face into her pillow. Her hands squeezed her breasts gently, fingernails catching against her nipples causing her to shiver lightly. She moaned as she moved her hands down to pull her nightgown over her head, leaving it in a pile on the floor.

She touched herself at her opening, wetting her finger with her juices as she placed the tip of her finger inside herself. Her hips lifted, pushing her finger deeper inside. Pulling her finger out she rubbed it against her clit, moaning loudly.

Reaching blindly beside her she took the vibrator in hand, pressing it against her opening. She teased herself, twisting it, wetting the tip before running it up to circle her clit. Spreading her legs wider she inserted it, gasping at the feeling of being filled. She closed her eyes tightly and turned on the vibrator, her body shaking at the feeling. Slowly she pulled it out, sliding it back in half way, twisting it inside herself before pulling it out to circle her clit again, moaning loudly.

She covered her eyes with her arm and pumped the vibrator in and out of herself, her hips moving to get more of the vibrator inside. She trailed her hand down to pinch her nipples as her thighs began to shake. "Usopp..." She muttered, pumping the vibrator faster in side herself as she continuously moaned her friend's name.

"Nami..."

o0o

"Hey, Nami? Oh... _oh."_ Usopp stopped in the middle of the room, his face bright red as he adverted his eyes to the window above her head. "S-sorry." He blinked when she didn't answer him and looked down to see her still masturbating with the toy, apparently too far gone to notice he was in the room.

He blushed harder as he heard his name fall from her lips, his pants getting tighter with every breath his friend took. He couldn't help but watch her in awe as she moaned louder, screaming his name. Slowly, he walked over to her and watched, as she began to thrust her hips against her hand in quick succession. He could tell that she was close to orgasm.

Slowly he undid his suspenders and undid the button of his pants. He toed out of his boots, stripping himself of his clothes. She never noticed the movement. He peered down and watched her as she climaxed uncontrollably. "Oh, Usopp, god... _Usopp_." Her incoherent murmurings caused shivers down his spine. He wanted until her breathing steadied a bit before sliding on the bed beside her.

"Nami..." Nami opened her eyes, jumping slightly at the sight of him sitting their beside her. She blinked for a moment, unsure of what to say. Usopp, feeling the slight awkwardness in the room, leaned down and captured her lips with his own, his fingers reaching up to tangle with her own, giving them an encouraging squeeze. He pulled away and smirked at her, "if you wanted me you should have told me." He teased lightly, putting his hands up defensively and laughing when she bonked him over the head with her pillow.

She glared at him, but there wasn't any bite behind it as she ran her hand over his smooth chest, his breath catching when her fingers grazed his nipple. His smile fell off his face, a more serious look crossed over. He reached over and took the vibrator out of her, placing it on the nightstand as he manœuvred his body in between her legs.

Nami smiled softly, her legs wrapping tightly around Usopp's waist as she ran her fingers across his cheek. Usopp closed his eyes and kissed her cheeks as he slid into her. He twisted his fingers into the comforter as he hid his face in her neck. Nothing compared to the feeling he got from being inside her. Not even the best drug in the world could give him as good a high as he received in that moment. She was so tight, so wet and it was him causing her to moan in his ear.

When he finally pulled out of her, he leaned back and pulled her tightly against his chest. Nami's last thoughts before finally drifting off was that tomorrow she would have to properly thank Usopp for making amazing toys... and for walking in on her.

_End_


End file.
